The Classroom Clicks
by StayAmazing01
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all go to school together. This is a story about how they meet, fell in love and survived school. From the beginning to the end. The rise of the brave tangled dragons. Jackunzel and Merricup.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was the most popular guy in school. He had all the girls fawning over his hair, looks and personality. He was not too smart, but his appearance made up for that. All the guys wanted to be his friend because of his reputation in sports, for he was known for being undefeated. He had his way with girls, because there was no girl he couldn't get.

"Did you see the way he smiled at me?" One girl said to another.

"No, he was looking at me. You just happened to be next to me." The girl exclaimed to the other.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he wink at me?"

With that the fan girls continued to stalk Jack in the halls and try to be his next "new" girlfriend. He was a player who passed girls around for the fun of it.

Until he laid his eyes on the _new_ girl.

She had golden hair and skin that looked so soft. Her eyes were bright green that could put anyone in a trance at first glance. Her lips were a light pink. She was petite and wore a pink dress that stopped at the knees. She seemed shy at first but had a bright smile. One that made her seem very friendly.

Jack was amazed. He had never been so drawn to someone before. The moment he saw her he was determined. Determined that he would make this girl his.

He felt himself straighten up when she looked around the class. He wore his dashing smile and smoothed out his blue hoodie.

"Class, this is Rapunzel." The teacher announced with a loud voice as she motioned to the blonde haired girl.

"H-hi. It's nice to meet you all." Rapunzel said as she tightened her grip on her books that she held.

"Hey Hottie!" A guy sitting in the back of the classroom yelled. The class giggled at the comment and began to whisper about what they thought of the new girl.

Anyone could see that Rapunzel became uncomfortable. She seemed to blush in embarrassment and let a curtain of blonde hair cover a side of her face. "Umm..." She stuttered.

"Oh will you shut yer trap? Can't ya tell she doesn't like it?!" A flaming red head yelled back at the boy as she stood up from her chair. The girl turned to Rapunzel who was still standing in the front of the class.

"Here." She motioned to an empty seat next to her. "Ya can sit next to me."

Rapunzels bright smile returned and she quickly made her way over to the red curly haired girl. She put her books and bag down. Then turned to the girl.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said with a smile and moved her hair out of her face. She tucked the curtain of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, don't ya worry about it. It was nothing really. My names Merida." The girl said, returning the smile.

Jack watched from his seat in the back of the room. He was a couple of seats away from the blonde girl, not close enough to hear what she was saying. But he was able to see her face.

He dreamily stared at her until class ended.

"Hey, want me to show ya around?" Merida asked as she flung her bag around her arm.

"Yes, please." Rapunzel said happily and picked up her books.

The girls walked out of the classroom with Merida walking boldly out and Rapunzel followed close behind.

Jack watched them walk out and sighed, "I didn't even get to talk to her."

"Talk to who?" A voice came from behind him.

"Oh hey Hiccup. I was talking about Rapunzel." Jack said as he turned to greet his best friend.

"Jaaaack. You can't just claim a girl, it's her first day here." Hiccup said as he motioned every word with his hands.

Jack let out another deep sigh, "I know, I know. I just can't help it. I'm serious about her. I think I truly like her." He confessed as he looked at Hiccup in the eyes. "I'm serious."

Hiccup looked at Jack then looked away, "you know, I'd believe you. But that's what you said about your last girl friend. Do you remember how long that lasted? Not more than 2 days. She ended up heartbroken, just like all the other girls." Hiccup said as he fiddled with some work in his bag.

Before Jack could respond, the bell rang, giving them the signal to head on to their next class.

Jack smiled and grabbed his bag, "maybe I'll have better luck in the next class." He thought.

The next period they had was science, where the teacher was a strict old man. But beside his aged appearance, the guy had a strong will and a short temper. His name was . Many of the student behaved in his class, because they knew that if they didn't, they'd get a long gruesome lecture.

As expected, Rapunzel and Merida sat next to each other. They were whispering and giggling until made an announcement.

"All of you must get into groups of 4. You have 2 minutes to do so." announced and sat back down to straighten his stacks of papers.

The class dispersed and groups of girls began to talk to each other, forming their 4-partner group. Other guys started to look around the classroom and call out to their friends giving them the invitation to form a group together. While others just sat in their seats and continued to write.

Jack smiled and knew that this was his chance. He grabbed Hiccups arm and dragged him to where the 2 girls were sitting.

"Hey, can we be apart of this group?" Jack asked as he looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel met his gaze and a glow of pink appeared on her cheeks. She quickly looked away to hide her expression.

Merida looked at the white haired boy and stood up. "Of course no-"

"Of course you can!" Rapunzel said with a smiled as she looked at Merida. Who sighed and gave in to Rapunzels kindness. Merida looked at Jack and Hiccup with her hands on her hips.

"Just don't be getting us in trouble, ya hear?" She commanded the 2 boys.

Hiccup smiled and sat next to Merida, "don't worry, we won't."

Jack took his seat next to Rapunzel, and gave Hiccup a wink. Hiccup had always liked Merida. A lot. But he never really said anything because of his shyness. But it made it even harder as Merida was a tough and headstrong girl, the complete opposite of Hiccup.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really liked writing it. :) I'm hoping that this will get at LEAST 2 reviews? I'll post the next chapter once I reach my goal. I love you guys a lot and I love reading your reviews. :) until next time...XOXO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Classroom Clicks Ch. 2

A/N: I love your guys reviews! Thank you! :) & to those who thought I was going too fast, I'm sorry, I'll try to slow down! But thanks for the feedback! Your guys words never fail to make me smile. And I re-read the chapter, and realized that when I uploaded it. The teachers name had disappeared! I'm sooo sorry, but his name was supposed to be Mr. Will! So I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. Anyways...enjoy this chapter!

The teacher began to hand out the assignment after everyone got settled into their groups, which didn't take long at all. Once Jack got into a group, all of his fan girls stink-eyed Merida, who happily returned the favor. Merida felt all the glares pierce through her and finally, she snapped. She glared at them as if she was saying, "oh don't look at me like that ya wee lassies, it's not like I wanted to be in a group with yer beloved Jack Frost." The fan girls felt shivers travel through their spine and quickly surrendered to Meridas death glare, they hurried to make their own little 4 people groups. Merida smirked and focused her attention back on her group.

Hiccup could feel himself getting hot, his palms were sweating, the back of his neck was heating up and he could feel his cheeks becoming warm. He knew what this was. It was the nervousness seeping into him. He only felt like this around Merida, because she was the only one with a special ability. The ability to make him blush. He told himself to calm down several times before he noticed that he was sweating.

He looked over to Merida and noticed that she was looking around the room. She had a peculiar look in her eye that made her seem unapproachable. He then realized that she was looking at the fan girls.

Luckily, the teacher came to their table and handed each of them a paper. "Alright, 2 of you will collect samples of different types of blood and the other two will analyze the blood typing. Write down what you come up with and hand it to me at the end of this period. You got it?" The teacher said in one huff and looked at the four. They all smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, I've got it." Jack said as he waved his hand in the air, a signal meaning that he could care less.

"Got it." Merida said proudly.

"I got it." Hiccup murmured.

Rapunzel fidgeted and looked up at the teacher, "uhh..may I ask a question?" She said shyly and quietly.

"Of course, what is it?" The teacher responded with a raised eyebrow.

Rapunzel smiled, "Weeell since we're studying the blood. I wanted to know what the molecular composition of hemoglobin was?" She exclaimed with a burst of enthusiasm.

The teacher smiled, "Finally a student who will take this stuff seriously." He thought. "That's an excellent question." He went on to explain it with detail and throughout the whole explanation Rapunzel was nodding and listening intently. After he was done explaining he left the group to work on their task.

The 3 stared at Rapunzel with big eyes.

"Eyy. Where did THAT question come from?" Merida asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Jack nodded in agreement, "yeah, I didn't know you we're so smart." He said with a big smile as he looked at Rapunzel.

"Honestly, I didn't know someone could be so hot AND have the brains." Jack though in his head.

Rapunzel smiled, "I was just curious?" She exclaimed with a shrug.

Hiccup looked around the classroom, "I think we better get those samples. Everyone has started before us." He said as he motioned around the room.

Their group looked around to see that people were collecting the blood samples before them. Many other groups were already analyzing the blood clotting tests. While people were hurriedly scribbling down info on their paper.

"Oh no they won't! We'll show em'! Right Rapunzel?" Merida stood up almost instantly and grabbed Rapunzels hand, "come on!" She said, as she pulled Rapunzel out of her seat.

"O-okay!" Rapunzel said while getting up and almost falling out of her chair. She stumbled a little and tried to follow Merida.

Merida turned her head and looked over her shoulder, "you lads wait & we'll bring the blood. Alright?" She called out to them. Then turned her attention back to her destination and focused on making her way through the crowd to get the samples.

Jack sighed and looked at Hiccup. "It's just us again, huh?" He said while running a hand through his hair. This action caught many of the fan girls attention and they fixed their gaze on him. Almost all the girls in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their head towards Jack. Most of them took mental notes on his every move while other took a long look before returning to their work. Which seemed less important with every passing moment, because every once and awhile they'd take a glance back at Jack.

Hiccup seemed to ignore Jack before snapping out of his trance. Jacks voice pulled Hiccup back to reality and into the real time zone.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Jack? I don't think I heard you." Hiccup said as he moved around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

Jack looked at Hiccup with a puzzled face. "Whoa. You never space out, what were you looking at?" He then turned his head in the direction that Hiccup was so focused on. The only thing that could've captivated the Viking so much was Merida.

"..." Hiccup blushed and let out a sigh. "I'm just so nervous when I'm around her." He confessed while rolling his pencil back and forth across the table with his finger.

Jack stared at him with a smirk on his face, "that's how I feel with Rapunzel, I told you. It's love." He said with a poetic voice. Jack leaned closer to Hiccup, making sure that nobody around them could hear their conversation. "You have to ask her out!" Jack said while whispering. He cupped his hand around his mouth hopping that Hiccup could hear him.

"You want me to what?!" Hiccup exclaimed, with his eyes getting bigger. He seemed to speak too loud because a couple of people around the room looked up at him.

"Ahem." Hiccup coughed and went back into whispering, "you want me to what?" He said quietly.

"Why not? I mean, you've liked her for the longest time!" Jack said with a smile. He knew he was right. Hiccup fell in love with Merida at first sight. But Merida is too much of a hard head to notice any of Hiccups affections. So he tucked it away hoping for the right opportunity to come.

"I don't know Jack, I'm not like you. I can't just pop the question!" Hiccup whispered, trying not to yell his words.

Jack laughed and began to whisper, "that's the good thing. Just be yourself, and when the time comes. Ask her. But don't procrastinate."

With that Jack leaned back into his seat with a big smile across his face. Hiccup smiled and looked at Jack, "I know. Don't worry. But...thanks Jack."

Jack nodded as a "your welcome" and felt satisfied with the conversation, then the two went back at staring at the girls who captivated their hearts.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a conversation of their own.

"Rapunzel, you know the Viking lad, Hiccup?" Merida said with smile as she blushed and began to collect the samples.

"Uhh yeah, the brown haired boy? What about him?" Rapunzel asked as she looked up at Merida.

"I like him." Merida said boldly, but quietly, as to ensure that nobody heard her.

"AWW!" Rapunzel said loudly, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Err- I mean..." She leaned over to Merida and whispered. "That's so cute."

Merida smiled, she was happy that her new friend approved. "Thanks." She whispered with the most sincerity.

Rapunzel smiled and looked over at Jack and Hiccup who were sitting at the table. She then whispered to Merida, "I think...Jack is cute." She said while blushing. Was this too quick? She just met him today, but he was the first thing she saw when she walked into the classroom. She found him attractive, probably the most handsome person she's ever laid eyes on. Was this even love? She didn't know, it would have to take time. But for now, she knew she sort of liked him.

Merida looked at Rapunzel, and blinked. After some thought she shrugged and went back to her work. "I'd be careful, he has girls over him like a hawk on its prey." She said before picking up the trays with blood inside of them.

Rapunzel thought to herself and recapped all the fan girls in the hallways. She had also noticed some girls looking at him during the first class. But it didn't matter, right? She was still unsure of her feelings...

"Okay, let's bring these back to the table." Merida said as she began to make her way back to their groups table.

Rapunzel grabbed a tray full of the fake blood, "Alright-"

She turned and slammed right into one of the boys, causing the blood inside of the trays to crash into her. Covering the entire front of her dress with blood. They both fell onto the ground together, covered in the fake blood. If someone didn't know what had happened, it would've looked like a bloody massacre. Drops of blood has splattered onto Rapunzels face and covered the ground where they fell. The boys shirt had a big red spot from the blood and smears of it covering his cheek.

Merida quickly turned around, "wha- Rapunzel!" She said as she rushed over to help the blonde girl.

Jack and Hiccup were already running over to the scene. Jack had an angry expression towards the boy who caused the accident, it was Eugene. He looked much older than Jack. Him and Jack went head to head when it came to sports, most of the time Jack won, but other times Eugene won. Eugene also flirted with the ladies, which made Jack angry. He hoped that Rapunzel wasn't his next target.

Hiccup grabbed a clothe and began to clean the mess when the teacher came rushing over.

"Alright everybody get back to your work!" He demanded all the other students who were standing by and examining the scene. They all quickly went back to their tables.

Mr. Will examined the girl and boy who were covered with blood, "go get yourselves cleaned up, you can work on the assignment after school." He said before calling the janitor who came rushing over to clean up the mess.

Rapunzel got up off of the ground and looked down at her clothes then let out a small sigh. Jack immediately noticed it and paid full attention to her, completely forgetting about Eugene.

"Are you okay Rapunzel? What's the matter?" Jack said with a worried expression, he turned to face Rapunzel to look at her.

Rapunzel looked at Jack and blushed, "he's worried about me." She thought. "Oh, I just don't have a change of clothes...That's all." Rapunzel said while trying to force a small smile. She honestly felt disappointed. The fact that it was her first day, and she'd have to spend it being covered in blood. The blood had smeared her clothes and bled through, which would make it almost impossible to wash out.

Merida grumbled, "I don't have an extra change of clothes because we don't have gym today." She said as she lightly hit her head with her hand.

Hiccup looked at Merida with an urge to soothe her, wanting to tell her not to worry. But he covered it up and looked away.

"I've got an extra pair of clothes, Blondie. You could use it if you'd like." Eugene said with a smirk at his chance to flirt with the innocent girl. Rapunzel looked up at Eugene with hope in her eyes. "Really? I can?" She said with a smile.

Jack felt rage build up at that one moment and gave Eugene a "shut the hell up" look. Then quickly stepped in front of Eugene to block him, and faced Rapunzel. "I've got another jacket Rapunzel. It's got your name on it. Come on." Jack said as he quickly grabbed Rapunzels hand and stomped away from Eugene. He needed to get far away from the older boy as quickly as possible, and to take care of Rapunzel.

Hiccup laughed lightly and knew that Jack was mad. This was his way of "claiming" what was his.

Merida smiled and looked at Hiccup. She knew that this was her chance to spend some "quality time" together with Hiccup and she wasn't about to miss it. She didn't know what to do, seeing as she never really hung out with the Viking. But she was the type to speak her mind, and wasn't about to let the perfect opportunity slip by.

"Your a smart lad, right? Want tew work together on thee blood typing?" Merida asked Hiccup as she blushed lightly. She looked to the side, hoping to cover up the burn of red streaked across her cheeks. She rubbed her arm hoping to ease her tension that was building up, quickly.

Hiccup looked at her in shock from the sudden offer, then surprised because it came from the hottest girl in his eyes, then happiness. He smiled then responded loudly,"s-sure!"

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2! Did I go to fast? Let me know! & for that one person who said that I inspire you to write, that made my day. I want to meet all my readers and hug you guys for the sweet words! I sincerely apologize for the SUPER late update! I've been so busy, but I haven't forgotten you guys! Your sweet reviews make me so happy that I want to cry and I read every SINGLE one of them. I love all my readers dearly and it means so much to me when you leave a review. It lets me know that people like what I write! So PLEASE leave a review! I WILL update, so please stay with me on this story. No matter how long it takes I make a promise that I will update ASAP! I love you all and I'll try to update quicker & for those who are following this story and checking if I update, THANK YOU! It means a ton to me and makes me want to update even faster for you guys. So watch out for the next chapter! XOXO, Stay Amazing.


End file.
